Cool Girl, Spicy Boy
by Serenading Blossom
Summary: Amu aspires to become a singer, but her dream is despised by her family, who is too traditional to let her do as she pleases. Angry that Amu defies them, they cut her hair, and now she looks like a handsome boy. To afford a wig, she enters a singing contest, unaware that in the end, she just might have the opportunity to achieve her dreams. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS.
1. A New Hairstyle

Soro-chan: Hello minna-san! I'll be starting my second ever fic on this account and hopefully people will be okay with that. Enjoy the read! I do not own Shugo Chara and this is the only time I will be saying it, since I do not want any no-lifer lawyers dangling this up my butt.

* * *

Changed For Life: Chapter 1

* * *

"What do you mean I failed?" Amu screeched as she shook the computer monitor as if it would change if she shook it enough. Rima, sitting on the bed reading her gag comics, sighed as she flipped a page and then threw the book aside as she picked up a new one from the desk.

"It means, Amu, that you simply failed."

"But everyone was cheering for me! Everyone clapped and applauded for me in the end when I finished! This is impossible!" she cried in desperation as she set the monitor down, flames burning in her eyes. "I will succeed next time! You know what they say, if at first you don't succeed-"

"Amu, you've entered over 50 singing competitions already and you still haven't won a single one. Give it up already, you may have some talent in that throat of yours, but your style is just too unconventional for the people to vote you as winner. Everyone's got talent, not just you."

"Tch, Rima, I thought you were my friend," Amu sighed as she bounced from the chair she sat on towards the bed, landing on Rima's midsection. "Oomph!"

"Amu..." she growled. "You made me lose my page!" Amu stuck her tongue out playfully as she ran outside for her life as the entire pink room became an ice age centered around the blonde ice queen on her bed, searching for her page in the hundred-paged gag comic she was reading; some sort of special extra long edition.

She happily hopped down the stairs as she smelled the air. "Amu, are you and Mashiro hungry?" Amu stopped hopping and began walking down calmly.

"Yes, mama."

"Did you win the competition?"

Amu gulped. She had hoped her family forgot. "N-no, mama."

Suddenly, her papa stormed in. "Amu, you entered ANOTHER singing competition? Mama, why didn't you tell me? I told you, you were not to become a singer! It's impossible for you to do something like that in this day and age." Amu snorted.

'Like you're one to talk.' Amu sighed. "Papa, calm down, I just want to become a singer, not a photographer or anything related to your magazine life... I just want to sing, it's my lifelong passion." But Tsumugu shook his head in a frustrated manner, sitting down on the couch.

"I'll have to resort to the olden punishments then," Tsumugu announced. "Ami, bring the scissors for papa!" Ami, being only seven, sprang to life from under the couch, where she was hiding while playing with the "dust bunnies".

"YEP PAPA!" she sang as she handed her papa a pair of old crafty scissors you would use to cut paper; it was as dull as paper now. "Amu, come forward." Amu shook her head.

"Who do you think you are to do that," Amu muttered as suddenly, Midori lifted the 16 year old rosette into the air (she was feeling bad, but she also felt obliged) towards Tsumugu, and her and Ami held the struggling teenager down. "LET ME GO YOU CRAZY FAMILY! YOU GUYS ARE CRUEL!" she rebelled as Tsumugu chopped off her hair section by section, and then finally giving her a long lecture or tradition and how she was to be part of his magazine company and eventually uphold it whether she liked it or not. Amu climbed up the stairs achingly and then just sat in her room, staring at her dead, choppy hair.

Rima laughed when she looked up from her gag book, finally having found the page just as Amu stepped in the room, tears in her golden eyes. She was about to scold the rosette when she saw the girl's hair. Amu growled. "So not funny. Come on, I have to get to a hair salon QUICK, and I need your car to get to the best one there is... if this is even fixable." Rima simply nodded and tossed the girl the car keys before the both of them headed out of the house quietly.

Amu hopped into the driver's seat as Rima took the passenger side. The two of them put on their safety belts, turned on the volume of the radio, and drove off. Amu sang to music and Rima just kept reading her comic book until they finally got to the salon: Candy Cuts. Amu parked right in front of the salon and got out as Rima stayed behind, blowing a bubble with her gum.

Amu walked inside, amazed at how pink the place was compared to before when it was baby blue. A short girl with brown pigtails tied up in red ribbons greeted Amu. "Hello, are you here for a haircut? You sure do need one, miss!" Amu sighed.

"I sure do. Think you can fix this while-" she stared at her chopped ends "-keeping this long?" The brunette smiled, "Of course! The name is Yaya Yuiki! Come this way, Miss Bubblegum! I love bubblegum, did you know that? Bubblegum is delicious, but not as much as candy!" Amu sighed at how hyper the girl was and took a seat.

"My name is Amu, not Miss Bubblegum..." But Yaya ignored that as if Amu had never put it into the conversation and continued to babble about candy.

"Candy is delicious, I absolutely love it. There's skittles, m&m's, snickers, milky way, there's just so many good candies in the world!" she droned on and on about candies and other childish things, Amu couldn't stay in focus. All she could hear was "candy this" and "candy that", along with the sound of snipping her hair. Amu couldn't stand to hear the word "candy" one more time, so she slipped into dreams... she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before anyways, she was too excited for the e-mail that brought her entire day down.

* * *

Rima blew a bubble, only to have it pop immediately, a bit splattering on the page of the book. "A bad omen," she muttered as she smeared the gum off.

* * *

When Amu had awoken, it was because the heat of the blow dryer was hitting one spot for much too long. "Ai ya!" Amu yelled as she jumped from the intense, searing heat on her head.

"Oops," Yaya squealed. "Yaya finished cutting Amu's hair a while ago but decided not to wake Amu up! So then Yaya simply blew all remaining hairs out of Amu's hair that Yaya thinks Yaya has cut wonderfully! Yaya even kept this long, but the top parts needed to go bye bye! Does Amu like?"

Amu could only gape at the image reflected in the mirror in front of her. "This... this... I LOOK LIKE A BOY!" The top had been layered very shortly, and the long parts Yaya had kept looked like a tail. "I can't go anywhere like this! This... this is as almost as bad as when I first came in here!" she groaned. Amu should've never fallen asleep. 'Who falls asleep during a haircut for goodness sake?'

"Oh..." Yaya murmured. "Oh well! Yaya did the best she could do, at least Yaya didn't just shave your head bald," Yaya complained quietly as she accepted the 15 dollars from Amu. "Bye Amu-chi! Yaya will make your hair much more kawaii desu next time, ne?" she screamed as she waved as the retreating rosette.

Rima gasped as Amu stood outside the door. "Amu! You look... hot." Rima stated simply. "Now, come here and hold my hand," she said. Amu raised an eyebrow; why was she standing next to Rima and why did she get out of the car? And more importantly, why is she searching everywhere like a hyena's on the loose? Amu got her answer as a purple haired boy came by and saw Rima and Amu, who was coincidentally dressed in basketball shorts and a t-shirt.

"Rima! That's where you are," he said, grabbing the other hand. Rima let go immediately.

"What are you doing? Go away, can't you see I'm on a date? Pathetic. Let's go," she said, pulling the confused girl along as Nagihiko stood there broken hearted. "Haha, that was perfect!" Rima laughed as they stood at a far distance from where they were from before.

"Rima, this is no time to be using me for your jealousy games!" Amu panicked. "I need a wig! A good, realistic one until my hair grows out!" Rima clicked her tongue as she examined her nails more closely and began pacing.

"Well, a wig is pretty expensive Amu. And I'm sure your family aren't willing to lend you any big bucks after what happened..."

"How much are they?" Amu asked with a hint of desperation.

"Hmm... For a decent one, I would estimate a wig to be up to 50 dollars, and for a high quality one, up to say, 100? Or even higher considering your hair color." Amu nearly fainted right then and there.

"H-How will I be able to get that much money?"

Rima shrugged. "Win a singing competition."

* * *

Tsukasa sighed as he talked on his cell phone. "No, that boy won't do... he can dance very well, but he can't sing for shit, Hikari. Yes, yes, I know... I'll find one by tomorrow sir, you can count on it."

* * *

The next day, Amu stood in front of her closet, gulping. "How the heck am I going to sing wearing... this?" All that was left in her closet were some cargo pants and t-shirts. Not a single cute top, not a single cute skirt, not a single cute... anything! But she needed that money... She couldn't ask Rima, Rima was out... on a date, was it?

Her teeth clenched together, she quickly put on the pants and t-shirt before putting on the roller blades and leaving the empty house; Ami was at daycare, and her parents were at work at that damned magazine company. She rolled all the way downtown and got to the stage in time for her name to be called.

"Hinamori Amu, please come up onto the stage!" A boy yelled from on top of the platform and Amu quickly hurried up to take the spotlight. "Let's give it up for this handsome boy!" Amu raised an eyebrow, she was sure she put "female" when she registered for the competition... but that could be a conflict for later. She took the mic.

And she began to sing. The cameras rolled.

* * *

Tsukasa stood in the back behind the stage downtown at Seiyo City, where they were holding a singing competition. So far, none of the boys were any good to qualify and the only ones with any talent at all were the girls, and he most definitely needed a damn boy.

Staring at the screen in front of him, a voice caught his attention. He stared at the screen and saw a pink-haired boy, singing perfectly in sync with the music, his body shaking back and forth. Sure, he needed some more stylish clothes, but the crowd was going wild for him anyways. His golden orbs sparkled when he sang, and he had a huge grin on his face, which was glistening with sweat.

"Hey, you," he pointed to a worker.

"Y-yes?"

"Get me this kid's info, now."

"Yes!"

Tsukasa quickly called his boss. "Hello, Hikari? I found the perfect sixth person..."

* * *

Amu smiled at the end of the day, walking out of the management room with the envelope of exactly 500 dollars! That was enough for five decent wigs! Amu smiled as she walked outside onto the cement when suddenly, a long, black limo parked beside her.

"W-what?"

The window rolled down and the door slid open automatically, where five beautiful guys and one beautiful girl sat. One had dark blue hair, another had green hair, another had yellow hair, a brunette was present, and a man with purple hair was there too, a happy grin on his face. And next to him was... RIMA?

"Get in," Rima murmured as she tightened her grip on Nagihiko's hand. Amu paused, debating on whether she should run or not. Rima's eyes glistened with dark fury. "I SAID, GET IN, AMU."

Amu gulped and got in.

* * *

Soro-chan: Please review! I've always wanted to try doing one of these kinds of fics, even though the plot is poorly overdone, but I assure you. It may be the same concept, but trust me, it is most definitely NOT the same plot. Thank you giving this fic a try.

* * *

Perverted, hot nekos visit the dreams of those who review...


	2. Breaking the Silence

Soro-chan: Hello minna-san! I can't believe that school is almost completed for the summer but I have so much summer homework that interferes with my summer plans. x_x Anyways, to clear some things up that I didn't put in the last chapter...

Amu doesn't usually get those punishments. Her dad was just really fed up because he's the traditional asian dad and so he cut her hair. Cutting of the hair is a sign of growing up and also because singers usually have long hair (okay I'm making things up as I go, let's just pretend they're true) so he cut it nice and choppy so maybe she'll give up... But from the looks of last chapter, maybe not!

And so, enjoy the update!

* * *

Breaking the Silence: Chapter 2

* * *

Amu held her breath as she took a seat next to dark, indigo-haired man, who was gazing at her so intensely she felt like he was shooting lasers at her. "Umm, if I could ask, Rima... what the hell are you doing inside a fancy limo with a harem of hot boys?"

"Why thank you," a murmur came from one of them. "Thanks very much," another whisper came. "She thinks we're hot?" said someone loudly. "I have calculated that this person thinks we are... off the hotness meter." Amu blushed. She didn't think they would respond to that; only the guy next to her stayed quiet, though she spotted a small smirk on his face.

Rima sighed as she flipped her hair and pushed her golden locks aside. "Okay, Amu, let me make this simple and short since you clearly must not have the brain capacity to do so if you still don't get it after you've climbed into this fancy vehicle. Now, listen closely. This-" she pointed all around, "-is the band Guardians. That's Tadase, Kukai, Kairi, Nagihiko... and the one beside you is Ikuto. They already know you." The whole car greeted Amu.

Amu shrugged. "So? Never heard of them, not famous enough, so I don't care." She got some scowls in return. "No offense, of course."

"Okay, so this is the band. Nagihiko is officially my new boyfriend-" claps and cheers filled the air in the limo, "Oh shush it, all of you. And they want YOU, to become their sixth member. You'll be going to a boarding school, I'll be going with you and I'll talk to your family about it. It should be fine because they're part of Seiyo Records, which is a part of Flash of Seiyo, the one and only magazine company beating your dad's. I can convince him."

Amu sighed, a hand raking through her pink, soft hair, which only lasted about three seconds since it was so short, compared to the usual minute it would've taken before she had her dramatic cut. Which reminds her, "But... if there's five boys, won't having a gi-"

"What are talking about, Amu? A BOY joining a BOY band should be fine!" Rima shouted, grinning while rapidly twitching her eye at Amu (perhaps it was an attempt at secret winking). Amu caught this and smiled.

"Of course, yes, you're right Rima." The limo suddenly stopped. "Where are we?" Amu asked as she was ushered out of the car with Rima and a man in a business suit. "Who is this?"

"I'm Tsukasa, your manager when you join Guardians. I will be assisting Rima in persuading your parents..." Amu only nodded... would her family let this happen? Would her dream finally come true, even it came true through an unexpected twist of events? She hoped so.

Three knocks on the door was all it took for Tsumugu, clad in his calligraphy robe with a brush in one hand and a canvas in the other. "Hello? Amu and Rima... and who is this man?"

"Sir," Rima said, stepping up to the calligraphy lover with sparkling eyes and an innocent face by the Heavens, "We need to have a small talk..."

* * *

"WHAT?" Amu exclaimed, completely shocked by Rima's words.

"He agreed." Rima stated simply as she licked at her Popsicle. "I just told him that you were to go to a boarding school with me and that we'll be under Flash of Seiyo. He wants you to learn from them well so that someday when you continue the family business, you can wipe them out like a smudge on your mirror. Or something like that. He also said no boy interaction because you're his sparrow... it doesn't make sense, but I thought you should know anyways." Amu slapped a palm over her face.

"He doesn't know that I'll actually be part of a boy band disguised as a male singer, does he."

"Nope," Rima said, popping the "p" as she turned to the next page of her gag book. "But it's okay, he shouldn't be able to find out because the boarding school isn't even in Japan. Seiyo Records is a pretty big company which is actually part of an international group called Satellite Weekly, or something, but they have Seiyo Record staff over there where we're going."

"And where are we going exactly?"

"Well Amu," Rima said, putting her book away. "We'll be going to many places. But our first stop will be-"

"America," a voice said. Amu turned around with a jump as she came face-to-face contact with only one boy with dark blue hair and alluring eyes of the night sky. "America is our first stop. I can't recall where else we are going, but our first stop is America."

Amu blushed as she backed up closer to Rima. "I-Is that so..." she murmured... she was too close to the older boy and it scared her a bit. Then she remembered she was a boy, so she shouldn't have reacted like a... like a girl.

* * *

Ikuto simply raised an eyebrow before shrugging the whole ordeal off. It's not like Amu was a girl, even if his name was strangely feminine. "Well... your room is pretty... girly to me." Amu blushed, she didn't think the boys would be coming and looking at her room.

"I-It used to b-be my sister's until s-she umm, she moved out! Yes, that's why my room is pink. Besides, what's wrong with pink? Only r-real men wear pink anyways!" Amu yelled frantically. Rima sighed and shook her head as she rolled over and snuggled with a pink kitty pillow. Ikuto was amused by the new boy who seemed to be flustered. His reaction to Ikuto's comments were funny.

"I don't mind him being in our band, he's fun to make fun of," he muttered softly, but Kukai, the brunette, managed to catch that.

"I don't either! Maybe he's the one guy that can ring this band to the top! You heard him from before in the limo, he's a freak fan of singing and he hasn't even heard of us yet!" Everyone nodded their head in agreement, excluding Ikuto. "We will become more famous with him for sure. Just look at the guy! He's clumsy, funny, and overly shy. Perfect for the band of unique personalities!"

Ikuto had the mysterious and cold personality, Kukai had the bubbly and happy one. Kairi was the calm and calculated one, where Nagihiko was the relaxing and laid back type. Tadase was the bossy leader type, but that was only when you insulted him by calling him a prince. They think it's some sort of a syndrome. Otherwise, he would be the sweet and friendly type. Amu would be the...

"Hmph. Rima, that's not funny," Amu yelled as Rima flung pillows at the rosette. "You guys are idiots," she mumbled as she escaped her own bed room crowded with strangers and her best friend. Amu was the cool and spicy type. There. Six wonderful personalities in a wonderful boy band.

"Rima, get your friend ready for it. We'll be out of the country in a month or so... you have plenty of time to pack or if he wants, he can change his mind." And the boys left the room, saying their goodbye's to Amu and the rest of her family, especially her father, who glared at them the whole time they were leaving.

"Sheesh, her father is a maniac! No wonder Metropolitan Seiyo is only second to our company..."

Ikuto ignored the rest of them until the ride home ended. He only joined the band for one reason: to find his father and achieve the violin he had always dreamed of... the one that is a limited model found only in America... the Dumpty Key Violin. He had just become friends with Kukai and the others a while ago when Tsukasa forced them to interact and be familiar with one another. Though he had gained friends, he had also gained an enemy.

Hotori Tadase was after the Dumpty Key Violin as well.

But he would get it first. He would.

* * *

Amu sighed as she threw in some clothes from the shopping cart onto the counter at the mall. She didn't know how Rima convinced her into doing this. Becoming a singer in America sounded great at first until she realized once again, she had to be disguised as a boy. She felt like a crossdresser, even though she was getting some strange looks from young girls all over the mall.

"Rima... are you sure they won't find out?"

"Amu... you have no chest or butt whatsoever. You are a freaking 32B and wear a size 3 underwear. It's FINE. Even if you walked into their studio completely nude, they wouldn't know what hit them, well, as long as you had your boxers on, they wouldn't."

Amu rolled her honey golden orbs. "Don't make my eyes roll out of their sockets, Rima." Besides... it's been weeks since we last saw them. What if they forget about us and we get left behind as they go to America? Then I would've bought these clothes for nothing! Rima?"

She stared holes into Rima's back as the shorter blonde took her credit card back from the cashier lady, ten bags filled with clothes for men that were stylish and hipster. "Amu, I have been seeing them every week now, so they haven't forgotten. Nagihiko is my boyfriend, remember? He even wants me to try singing. I can't have them forgetting. Besides... I can use the extra money."

Amu rolled her eyes again. "You're freaking rich for goodness sake, Rima."

"Not in America. In America, I need to make some dollars! To go shopping for gag books. I hear there are wonderful editions over there, and they are very costly..." They finished buying the clothes and left to go home, Amu resisting the urge to squirm as she passed by several girls eying her like a piece of man candy...

Which she most definitely was not. This was just all for her dream. Once she got famous... once she got famous... she would definitely reveal her true gender and then she would become a star in America and forget all about her family back in Japan.

Yes, everything was planned out perfectly.

* * *

The day to depart America was tomorrow and Amu was nervous. Hopefully her family will let her go tomorrow and there wouldn't be any problems. Just to avoid so, she said her goodbyes just a few minutes ago before returning to her room to sleep. Her packed suitcases were over in the corner, piled neatly. Her mother actually asked why she was becoming such a tomboy lately a while ago, but Amu replied that she was just wearing some clothes so her body could breathe and she could stretch freely. Her mother smiled strangely about it but Amu wasn't too worried.

She was too excited for her dream to come true. After 50 competitions' worth of experience, surely she could fit in with the other boy band members. And maybe she'll even surpass them on won't have to hide her gender anymore. Amu was ecstatic when she finally got into bed after hearing her parents drift off into their nightly slumber without bothering Amu. 'I really do have a chance of achieving my dreams... and dad won't even know it!' she thought as a silent grin appeared on her face.

In the dark silence, Amu was still awake, she was too excited to fall asleep. When she finally thought she could drift off into pleasant dreams, the sound of tapping broke the silence. Amu turned around and instantly looked at her window. 'Was it the trees just hitting the window?' Her answer was some more tapping.

Amu was scared. But she didn't want to wake up her parents. She quietly tip toed towards the covered window and peeked through the corner of the curtains. The tapping continued and all she could see was a long, slender finger and a hand that whitened in the moonlight.

She gathered up her courage and tossed the curtains aside, eyes wide.

It was Ikuto.

* * *

Soro-chan: I absolutely love cliff hangers, they keep you on the edge of your seat and then groaning as you slouch into your chair to find the chapter ending with suspense and you just get so mad you have to review to voice your thoughts? That's sort of what I'm aiming for. :)

* * *

Perverted, hot nekos visit the dreams of those who review...


	3. Those Little Dreams

Soro-chan: Ohayo, minna-san! Thank you very much for reviewing, I really appreciate it! School is finally over and as a junior-to-be I have so many summer assignments I could drown in them. But I promise I will still try to update as much as I can. Now, enjoy the update, ne? Thanks for reading!

* * *

Those Little Dreams: Chapter 3

* * *

"I-Ikuto?" Amu stuttered quietly as she stared at the window. Was she hallucinating about seeing him, his dark, masculine figure casually squatting on a nearby branch? He kept still, silent for a moment, then lifting a finger to once again, tap on the window. His face seemed impatient and he slightly shivered as a nightly breeze passed by, cold and deadly silent.

Amu gulped, held her breath, and ran out of sight.

'What is he doing here?' Amu thought frantically as she peeked from the wall she was hiding behind; he was still there, his face still impatient looking and he tapped louder than before. Amu stuck her head out to gesture for him to quiet down. He glared at her and mouthed something like, open the window damn it.

Amu examined herself in the mirror, she was wearing a baggy white t-shirt, thank goodness that didn't blow her cover. But what really worried her was her pink, strawberry printed pajama pants. He couldn't have possibly seen it, right? She quickly discarded of it and hid it behind a shelf while she threw on some boxers she dug out of her suitcase in the corner where she was hiding.

Seeing herself fit enough to be a boy, she stepped out and quietly opened her window. "Ikuto," she whispered. He looked up, for his head was lowered and he was hugging himself, coiled into a ball on the branch. She felt guilty.

"Sorry, I was, umm, not wearing anything under my shirt..." she mumbled as she helped the man in. He was freezing cold and his skin was pale, his lips just slightly a shade of violet. Wrapping him in a spare blanket (which was plain blue, thank goodness), she helped him onto a bean bag chair next to her bed before closing her window shut.

"What are you doing here, Ikuto?" she demanded in a whisper. If her parents woke up and saw her... 'Just don't think about it, Amu. Don't think about it,' she thought to herself.

"Hey, you're looking constipated."

Amu looked up and twitched angrily. "Shut up, you weird cat! I was sleeping just fine until you came and scared the living daylights out of me when you started tapping my window! And now you make fun of me while I'm thinking to myself?" she whispered in a fit.

"Sorry... I was just stating the truth..."

Amu rolled her eyes as she climbed into her own bed and snuggled into the sheets. "How long do you expect to be here... Ikuto?"

"Til morning I guess."

"No."

Ikuto shifted in his comfortable bean bag seat to face Amu. "Why no? I'll escort you to the airport and help you pack up and stuff. Besides, I got into a stupid situation back at the studio and left. This was the only place I could think of at the time. Help a stray kitty, will you?"

Amu stuck her tongue out and rolled around to face the wall instead of the ridiculous man in her red bean bag. in fact, she had gotten rid of everything pink inside her room except for her walls, clothes, and accessories.

"So... what was the situation..?" Amu asked quietly, still facing the wall. She couldn't sleep. Not with a boy in her room right next to her bed who happens to think she's really a boy.

"None of your business," a voice whispered warmly in her ear. "EE-" she began to shriek but a hand covered her mouth just in time.

"You're going to wake up your parents, idiot." He flicked her on the forehead roughly. Amu was about to shriek again when she saw him right next to her, his face a bit too close for comfort. Throwing away any thoughts a girl might have, she immediately responded to the pain on the fore of her head.

"Ow! Is that how you treat a g- your host?" Amu said, quickly saving herself from world abomination. Ikuto raised his eyebrow. "Uhh, what were you going to say before that?"

"Before what?" Amu asked innocently. "Anyways, tell me of situation or I'll have to kick you out." Amu muttered sleepily, changing the subject so she won't be found out before her dream even started!

"Go to sleep, little boy... dream those little dreams and sleep..." Ikuto murmured in a soft voice, almost as if he were singing. Amu, quick to listen to the short lullaby, fell asleep almost instantly. Ikuto smirked. His voice was heavenly to the point that he could become a male siren if he wished.

"Those little dreams of the Dumpty Key..." he continued, humming the rest of the song because he didn't know the rest of the lyrics.

* * *

Tadase sat back in his section of the studio, growling. Who did he think he was, to come in and infiltrate on his research and telling him to quit his lifelong dream of searching for the Dumpty Key Violin? Minutes after he opened his Dumpty Key file on his laptop, Ikuto had come in, yelling at him to give up locating the violin legacy, that it belonged to him and only him. They had gotten into a fist fight, Tsukasa having to douse them with ice cold water to stop. The two of them calmed down and changed out of their wet clothes, but then shortly after Ikuto had vowed to obtain the violin before Tadase and darted out the window before the blonde boy could utter a 'no'.

He snarled at the recent memory, holding a strange lock in his hands.

"The Humpty Lock Bow..." he murmured, snapping the lock shut. The lock clicked once, twice, thrice before opening up into a thin, white colored bow, the shimmering lock a small decoration in the middle. It was fit for a violin like the Dumpty Key.

Just as quickly as he shut the lock, he forcefully pulled the lock open, causing it to vibrate madly before shifting back to its lock form. 'Doing this will break the lock in no time... I must achieve the Dumpty Key. Before that darned black cat gets it. He doesn't even know what it can do, what would happen when the violin and bow are combined to play music.'

It was beyond a human's comprehension. But Tadase was born to be a king, not a human. He strutted towards his futon and laid down, holding the key up to stare at it.

"Those little dreams of the Dumpty Key..." and he hummed the rest of the song, the rest of the ominous lyrics kept a secret as he drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

_"It's sort of... a legacy. A legend." Tsukasa said as he pulled little Ikuto onto his lap. _

_"A legend? Tell me! Tell me uncle!" Ikuto said, squealing happily in his uncle's arms. He giggled so happily and his face was bright with innocence. _

_"Well boy... The Dumpty Key Violin was a violin that was said to make "those little dreams" come true. It's a bright white violin that shimmers with a rainbow-like color. At the end of the violin where the strings are held, there is a small key-like formation. That key is the key to the Humpty Lock."_

_"Oh! The one that the baby always talks about? Always brags about it while showing it off to everyone saying his dad gave it to him? No way." Little Ikuto yelled as he looked into Tsukasa's eyes for the truth._

_"That is exactly it. He has it for now, but there's someone else who should be the owner... but anyways. The Dumpty Key Violin is special. There are a couple of them in the world, but only one of them is fit for the Humpty Lock. All of those violins are only manufactured in America."_

_"America?"_

_"Yes, America, where you'll be going someday as a singer... and I'll be your manager!" Tsukasa joked, laughing while pinching the young one's cheeks, his face turning bright red. _

_Then he put the boy down and Ikuto looked up. "Will I be able to own the Dumpty Key Violin AND the Humpty Lock?" he asked the older man. Tsukasa chuckled and held Ikuto's hand as he led him back into the house._

_"The lock, no. The key... perhaps so."_

_Ikuto beamed. _

_"I'm going to own that key! I'm going to practice some violin notes right now so that when the day comes when the violin is mine, it can make my dreams come true! Then I'll kill Tadase and take the lock and-" he paused. "What do I do with the lock and key?"_

_Tsukasa barked with laughter. "First of all, you can't kill Tadase."_

_"Oh phooey."_

_"Second of all, the lock is the bow for the violin. But when you insert the key into the lock, it becomes..." Tsukasa's voice became blocked out. "And then, those little dreams come true!"_

_Ikuto stared in awe. "I am sooo going to kill Tadase for the lock."_

_Tsukasa picked the boy up into his arms. "No, or else I won't become your manager and help you find it. Maybe I'll just help Tadase instead."_

_"But he'll be dead," Ikuto smirked._

_"Not if I'm protecting him."_

_Ikuto frowned._

_"Oh phooey." ikuto crossed his arms. "Fine... he lives."  
_

_Tsukasa chuckled.  
_

Ikuto woke up with a strange feeling in his hand. He looked at it only to find Amu's...hand in it. Her hand was warm, smooth... nothing like his rough, calloused hands. And yet, she had a smile on her face. Looking at the clock, it was nearly 5 in the morning. He leapt out of Amu's bed and left through the window, retreating back to the studio.

That dream... heh. Who knew Tsukasa actually became his manager, he became a singer, they were going to America, and he really wanted to just kill Tadase right now? Flashback dream in the nick of time.

His dream will come true... his dream... to find his father.

* * *

Amu sighed as she stood ready to board the plane. When she woke up, her window was wide open and her room was freezing. She was able to leave normally (if you call a short lecture from daddy normal) and quickly, with Tsukasa and the crew picking her up.

They drove to the airport, with Rima passing around cinnamon buns her personal cook made for breakfast for them (she was richer than the entire band put together...) and eventually they reached the airport. They passed through security, baggage check, and now they were readying to board the plane.

"Ne... Ikuto..." she murmured quietly to Ikuto. "You didn't close the window last night."

"Sorry." Ikuto whispered back, saying as little as possible. The others began staring at the awkward two and giggling. "Yaoi couple," Rima said, and everyone laughed. Ikuto seemed unamused by this, but Amu was full-on blushing.

"Y-You guys! That's ridiculous!" Amu freaked out.

Rima shrugged as she sipped her frappe. "Not as much as you think it is."

_Plane to Manhattan, New York, America now boarding passengers._

"That's us," Tsukasa said as we were all ushered into the plane by fan girl flight attendants.

* * *

Soro-chan: Okay guys. I hoped that cleared things up a bit about the Dumpty Key and Humpty Lock aspect to this. I'm trying to keep this as related to the original family tree as possible, so Tsukasa, Tadase, and Ikuto were umm, "acquaintances" in the past, Tsukasa not really being an uncle but it's just a nickname for him.

Also, about "Those Little Dreams"- it's a piece of the puzzle implanted in this confusing story. Of course, dreams can never be little!

As an addition to this note, I've never been to any of the places that I may be mentioning in this fic, so hopefully you readers won't mind if descriptions are a little off or anything, such as Manhattan.

And that's all. Next chapter will be everyone's first visit to America! Let's see if they know how to speak English! Please review, ne?

* * *

Perverted, hot nekos visit the dreams of those who review...


	4. At Seiyo Records

Soro-chan: Hello minna-san! I'm sorry for not being very active, the summer has been filled with so many events that I rarely have time to even READ fan fiction. But not to worry, for here is a long awaited update! Thanks for reading, and enjoy this chapter to your heart's content. I've made sure to include slight Amuto for compensation.

Also, my laptop broke down and I had to buy a new one. It's not as nice as my old one, but it should serve its purpose well. Another excuse for my laziness...

* * *

At Seiyo Records: Chapter 4

* * *

Amu sighed as she got off the plane. The flight was a bit shaky, causing her to feel slightly nauseous. Unfortunately, the darn Tsukiyomi was sitting right next to her and she couldn't embarrass herself in front of him.

They all got off the plane and Kukai was the first to speak. "Ah, American air!"

"It's just air, Kukai," Kairi said, taking in the sights, or whatever you could see at an American airport.

"Well, who cares, we're in America now. Our first step to success!" Tsukasa said happily as they all walked down the hallway towards the food court to have a little something to eat. Murmurs were heard from the crowds around them.

"Look at them! They're so hot!"

"Like a boy band, right?"

"Yeah!"

"What the heck are they saying?" Kukai asked in Japanese. "Man, I always hated English. It's so damn complicated! I rather learn German, but no, English was just more important." He rolled his eyes in complaint.

"Calm down, they're simply complimenting us," Nagihiko said. Kukai looked at him in astonishment.

"Really? What are they saying? I never knew you could speak English, Nagi!"

"I can't. I'm just reading their faces." Nagihiko said. Rima held onto his arm greedily.

"Nagi, stop looking at other girls."

"Yes ma'am."

"They're saying that we're hot and look like a boy band," Amu said while staring up at the menu before them. Tsukasa stared at Amu in shock.

"Y-You're right! And I thought I was going to be the only one speaking English fluently."

Amu raised an eyebrow. "So... no one else knows English? What kind of a dream band are you guys?" They all shrugged and returned their attention to the menu and ordered food before sitting down and gaining more and more attention from the American girls.

* * *

Once they left the airport and reached the Seiyo Records Studio, they were quite content with their new room. Except Amu. The room was large, had a TV and two gaming consoles, ceiling speakers, an iPod speaker, lava lamps, and a large window, so it was nice, but there were no beds.

"Why do we all have to bunk together in one room?" she complained. Tsukasa smiled.

"Well, this is the only room available. Besides, it's very big for a room and I'm sure you guys could even squeeze me in there. Luckily for me though, I was able to reserve the two last rooms available and no one wants to sleep with me."

Amu sighed. She was NOT going to be able to get through the night as a girl, maybe as a boy, but she wasn't a boy! And what about Rima?

"My area," Rima said, drawing a thick line across the middle of the room. Everyone stared at her. She sighed, "Fine, fine, I will let Amu and Nagihiko over here. That's it."

"But that's four people on our side and three on yours!" Kukai complained. Rima stood up to the tall brunette, pulled him down by the collar, and glared coldly.

"I DON'T CARE." And she let go. Kukai quickly scrambled and hit the wall.

"Good lord, Nagihiko, you have no idea what the hell you just took along with us."

"Actually, I do. MY GIRLFRIEND," he said back as he took his bags and put it in the space by the wall. "Here, I'll sleep by the wall, Rima will sleep in the middle, and Amu, you can sleep next to the border."

Amu squirmed. "Actually, can I get the wa-"

"NO." Rima stated simply. Nagihiko chuckled.

"Sorry, Rima was the one who planned out our seating charts." Amu rolled her eyes.

"Great," Amu said sarcastically as she dumped all of her things onto her area. "Don't tell me we only have one bathroom..." she muttered as she began searching the room for a door that could hold a bathroom behind it.

"There's two. One for girls and one for boys," Ikuto murmured. Amu's eyes popped out of their sockets.

'It's all for your dream, Amu. Your dream is what matters,' she told herself in her mind. 'That's what matters. Just shower after everyone has showered already. Yeah, and lock the door. It'll be fine. No one will find out,' she reassured herself, though not completely getting rid of the bad feeling in her gut.

* * *

"Welcome, everyone," the boss, Kazuomi, said. Everyone bowed towards the old man and he laughed. "No need to bow, Guardians. We are here to have a good time, no? And to achieve our dreams?"

"Yes," Amu answered. Kazuomi looked at Amu. Amu felt as if he was looking straight through her and through all of her lies and facades.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Hinamori Amu, sir."

"Feminine name for a feminine boy..." he wondered aloud. Rima suddenly popped up.

"Don't bully him," Rima cut in. "So what if he's cute?"

"Careful, you might set off your boyfriend," Kazuomi chuckled deeply. Rima blushed and Nagihiko kept a tight hold on her hand.

"Anyways, you guys get on to the recording studio. Record a few songs and a few professionals from this company will come and judge you, and we'll decide afterwards where your first concert will be, when you get a CD debut, and everything. Now, leave."

As they left, Kazuomi kept staring at Amu. She shivered and practically ran out of the room. Kazuomi leaned back in his seat and laughed.

"Oh... he is interesting..." Kazuomi smirked. "Quite interesting..."

* * *

"It's weird how he only had an interest in you, Amu," Rima said cautiously. "That may be good for you, so stop acting like you're about to throw up. You have a better chance of success than anyone else here."

"BUT HE'S CREEPY! Did you see the way he stared at me? What a pervert!" Amu screeched.

"We all did, Amu. And we think you're overreacting quite a bit," Ikuto muttered as he walked up to the rosette. "You're acting like a girl," he whispered in her ear. She jumped.

"I-I am not!" she said, cupping her ear. "And don't whisper into my ear like that, pervert!"

"Why do you keep calling me a pervert? I'm not gay," Ikuto said, walking off into the room first. Kukai and the others followed, except Rima, Nagihiko, and Amu.

"I'll go to the gift shop with Amu," Rima said. Nagihiko nodded and left.

* * *

"Hey Nagi," Kukai said, walking over the border and towards Nagihiko, who was setting up his sleeping bag. "Aren't you, uhh, curious about Amu and Rima? I mean, like, don't you feel any jealousy for that crazy devil at all?"

"Not really," Nagihiko replied.

"But, they're going off together. ALONE."

"I trust Rima," he said.

"I don't," Kukai said.

Nagihiko laughed. "That's because she threatened you a while ago. She's usually very cute." Kukai shivered.

"Whatever you say, Nagi. Hey, let's play on our new Wii!" he yelled happily as he ran over to the other side of the room to get everyone else to play.

"Sure," Nagi said as he put away his bags. 'Well, I trust her not to do it... I trust her.'

* * *

"Rima..." Amu said.

"What?" Rima asked as she looked through several things in the circus shelf. "Oh, look, a clown doll!" she cheered as she pulled out a doll with green marks on its cheek wearing a clown costume. "Kawaii!"

"Don't you think by doing this, we're making Nagi jealous?"

"No," Rima muttered. "I am going to buy this and name it KusuKusu." She walked over to the counter and bought the little doll and happily skipped back to Amu with a smile. "I trust Nagi, and he trusts me. He's a good boyfriend," she said.

"If you say so..." Amu said. "Say.. Rima. Are you going to be singing?"

Rima shook her head. "No, I'm going to be opening for you guys most of the time. I do gags and comedic things." Amu nodded her head.

"I just came along for the free vacation," she said happily as she hugged her doll tightly. "But really, Amu, you should be happy. You're in America now. Your next step basically is Hollywood."

"You're right, Rima."

"And watch out for Kazuomi. He gives me a really bad feeling. I didn't say this before because the guys were there, but watch out. He's been known to blackmail girls... for his own intentions."

Amu shivered.

"But he thinks you're a guy, so it shouldn't matter," she said nonchalantly. "Just don't let him find out. Anyways, we should get back to the room before the guys think we're making out or something."

Amu laughed. "Okay."

* * *

"Okay guys," Kukai said while smirking as he gathered all the boys towards the Wii. "We are going to have a challenge. The loser of this game is going to have to act gay and pretend to like Amu," he said. Everyone groaned and began backing out.

"Chickens! Bawk bawk!" Kukai teased and they all grudgingly held onto their pride and took a seat again. "And the winner gets to command the actions of the loser! For example, if the loser is Ikuto, and I was the winner, then I could tell Ikuto to smack Amu's butt and he would have to do it. Okay?"

"I'm going to make you suffer if I win for putting me in the example," Ikuto growled. Kukai just laughed things off.

"And let the game begin!"

* * *

Soro-chan: Cliffhanger! Who will be the loser? No one knows! Except me, haha. Sorry for the late update once again and for the shortness of this chapter! Please review for faster updates, ne? Ja ne, minna-san!


	5. Coincidental or Not?

Soro-chan: Hello minna-san! I see you all have been patiently waiting for my terrible, procrastinating self to update, and I have to say, you can express your gratitude to Amulet Joker, for she is the one who has encouraged me so much to update this small ficlet I have started. The summer has been filled with events but alas, it has come to a very sad end and now school is becoming a problem once again. But without further ado, please enjoy my latest chapter out for this story, ne?

* * *

Coincidental or Not?: Chapter 5

* * *

"Rima," Amu said to the blonde approaching her, "The boys have locked the damn room and won't let me come inside. Or rather, they can't really hear me." The shorter girl rolled her eyes before stopping in front of the taller girl before her.

"Have you tried, by any chance, yelling for them to open the door? Or perhaps an even better idea, KNOCKING?"

"Rima, I'm not an idiot."

The blonde only sighed as she listened to the events occurring in the locked room. Several deep voiced rumbled with insults and enraged statements, a loud ruckus disturbing the peace in the seemingly placid hallway.

"Well, since they have locked the door, and since me and you are outside of the room, we should leave them be to their rather manly activities. They're being quite loud in there, cursing and cussing their brains out; I'd say they're on the edge right now."

"You mean that you think they are masturbating."

"You said it, not me," the shorter girl responded as she swiftly stood closely to the door and swiftly knocked exactly three times on the wooden surface, the tension reddening her knuckles and paling the surrounding pressure. "Huh, even Nagihiko should have responded to this."

"Like you said, they must be 'on the edge' or whatever," Amu replied. "Hey," she began, "where's that doll you bought?"

"You only noticed now, Amu? Sometimes I wonder why I am your friend," Rima said coldly before pulling out a receipt. "Anyways, I decided to return it and make Nagihiko purchase it for me instead later in the day," she explained before stuffing the wrinkled paper back into the dark, deep corner of her jeans pocket.

"Oh fuck it all!" Kukai yelled obnoxiously loud, which was followed by a whole lot of cheering, applauding, high-fives, and whistles, again followed by Kukai's voice again, causing an entire round of cursing insults to erupt from the closed room, most likely towards the brunette for some strange reason.

"It's masturbating," Rima assured Amu.

"Let's... just leave?" Amu offered, frankly disturbed.

"Yes, let's go, I don't want to deal with the aftermath," Rima muttered as the two left the hallway.

* * *

"Oh fuck it all!" Kukai exclaimed with a strong, echoing voice that truly expressed his anguish, throwing his caramel colored controller onto the ground harshly and chugged down his Gatorade fiercely. Everyone else also began to rest, quenching their thirst with drinks and resting on brand new, custom ordered bean bags from the gift shop downstairs, where they had bell boys bring them up to their room.

"Last place, Kukai, who knew you were so good at athletic sports, but completely fail at virtual ones?" Nagihiko teased, throwing his empty bottle of water into the recycling bin by the door, a perfect shot from where he sat.

"Shut up, I've never even played this game before in my life! This match was completely biased!" Kukai complained. Nagihiko rolled his eyes and threw his violet Wii controller at Kukai, the brunette catching it as it hit his chest.

"You were the one who picked the game, idiot."

"And the one who came up with the challenge; which I so happened to win first place and you last. And if I recall, I did say I would make you suffer previously for even coming up with the stupid consequence and including me in your idiotic examples."

"H-hey! Well, that was the past, okay? Let it go already!"

"It happened twenty minutes ago." Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, forget this stupid, unfair match already! If it was fair, I wouldn't be stuck with ZERO points and you 231 points. Who the hell gets over 200 points in a twenty minute Wii match anyways? No one. So, I have decided to call this match off and for us to play a different game." Kukai held up a dance challenge video game in his hand, the disk shining from the ceiling lights. "Besides, we're all good at dancing."

"Kukai, we're not stupid. Do you even know how many times you've bragged to us about owning that game and completing it with 'flawless' and 'nice' points all the time? We're not idiots, idiot," Ikuto said, shooting his blue controller at the brunette. Kukai ducked and the remote just barely missed the top of his spiky, brown hair, hitting the wall instead.

"You were the one who suggested the challenge, as well as the consequences and rewards. Stick by your own rules and be a man, not a coward," Kairi concluded, sipping his can of iced tea while adjusting his glasses, his green controller sitting idly beside him.

"But KAIRI," Kukai whined. "I've never even played this game before, so it isn't fair!"

"Liar," Nagihiko sang.

"Am not! I swear on Ikuto's life that I'm not lying!" Kukai yelled, "And besides, dancing is fun and the Kinect is better than the Wii anyways..."

"What the hell did you just swear by, you little-"

"Guys, I think we should just let this one go and go along with Kukai," Tadase offered, sipping his hot tea from a mug, his own red controller by his feet. "After all, he did say that-"

"Tadase, no one cares!" Everyone yelled in unison- even Kukai.

"Fine, whatever. I'm out then, I'll just hang out with Rima and Amu." And with that he set his mug down, kicked his controller towards the TV, and left the room placidly. The door closed behind the blonde boy softly and the room was serene for the moment he left. Then, chaos ensued.

"KUKAI, I SWEAR TO GOD-"

"Kukai, just listen to me, the most sensible out of everyone, and-"

"You are going to kiss Amu's ass and-"

"GUYS!" Kukai yelled loudly, enough for everyone to quiet down and just glare at the persistent boy. "Look. How about we all just forget about this and relax, chill, do what Tadase said and just go out and hang with the new kid?"

Everyone looked at each other and then at Kukai, shrugging. "Sure."

Kukai smiled, relieved that he was saved. "Well, that went well. Let's go-"

And all the boys tackled him down.

* * *

"Ah, Kazuomi-san," Nikaidou said, several folders and papers in his arms, his hands clutching at them as if they were going to fall through any second. Kazuomi didn't even hint that he heard Nikaidou's voice, except for the fact that his mouth moved and a sound came out as a monotone voice.

"Yes, Nikaidou."

The sound of his new boss's voice startled the man, causing him to trip over nothing and fall to the ground, papers flying everywhere, colliding with the freshly waxed floor, shining with cleanliness. Nikaidou struggled to quickly get up and collect the mess on the floor.

Kazuomi, however, did not even flinch when the sound of Nikaidou dropping to the ground unexpectedly echoed through the hallway, but he continued walking as if nothing had ever happened and Nikaidou was still trailing him from behind. His gaze stayed as straight as his back, continuously stepping forward down the hall.

Nikaidou, messily piled papers in hand, rushed to catch up with the menacing man, laughing awkwardly. "Uhh, sir. I would like to ask about your opinion on the newest member of our most recent contract boy band, Hinamori Amu."

Kazuomi hesitated for a slight second before responding. "From which band," he said, his voice seemingly strained.

"The Guardians, Kazuomi-san."

"Ah, yes, the rather feminine boy with the unusual pink hair? It's difficult to not notice and remember an enticing young man like him," Kazuomi replied swiftly, careful to not let his intentions slip, talking as conspicuously as possible to the quite stupid manager.

"Yes, of course. He is a bit strange."

'More than just strange,' Kazuomi thought secretly. 'Much more to him than meets the eye. But the little boy is no match for this old man's eyes, who have seen from thick through thin.' He cleared his throat. "And what is the meaning of bringing this up, Nikaidou?"

Nikaidou, a bit suspicious of the particularly blunt question, lied. "Just wondering, Kazuomi-san. You seemed to take much more notice of him in than the others, is all. I mean, after all, the others have been in the band much longer than the newcomer, obviously, and have much more experience. They seemed to be a bit... how should I put it... jealous of Amu's more certain progress." At least it wasn't completely a lie.

"Well, studies show that more people take interest in newer toy- I mean, things than older ones," the older, eerie man replied and opened the door to Nikaidou's new office. "You may leave your papers in here and reorganize this room to your liking. It is your new office. Report to my office once you have settled down here," he said before closing the door and leaving Nikaidou in the empty, dark room with a single light bulb on the ceiling, one desk with a matching seat, two chairs, and wide window where one had a fine view of the city.

Kazuomi left the floor quickly, cursing over his near slip to his newest assistant.

Nikaidou, who was too slow to catch Kazuomi's slip of tongue, set the stack of crumpled papers down on his desk and slumped into his new chair, enjoying the view of the bright sky, which was clouded with grey and hints of blue.

* * *

"I wonder how Amu is doing," Midori said as she washed the dishes from lunch, accidentally breaking one. Ami was happily playing in her room with a few friends who had come over, and Tsumugu was sitting at his desk, reading the new reviews for his magazine from refined critics.

"Rated a three out of five? Who does this Nobuko woman think she is?" Tsumugu yelled as he set down his mug of coffee rather harshly. "Ah, what did you say again, Midori?"

"I said," she murmured, setting the rinsed dishes aside, "that I wonder how Amu is doing with Rima in America."

"Most likely fine. She had better come back as an amazing magazine editor or something, I'm starting to run out of punishments."

"But you've already cut her hair," Midori responded, dropping a second dish and shattering the porcelain. "That was quite cruel for a girl like her."

"That was in the heat of the moment. I need to think of something that will ensure our company's future within her hands..."

"Oh honey, just keep reading your reviews."

"Fine." He took another sip before flipping to the next page as Midori broke her third dish.

* * *

"Amu."

"Yes, Rima?" Amu replied as they explored the hallways and stairs talking about random things such as Nagihiko, Kazuomi, the clown doll, money, singing, and Hollywood. Not to mention James Bond's latest movie.

"You just dropped your paper plate three times. Stop it. You're lucky you finished the funnel cake already otherwise it would have been a horrible waste. Just throw it away already."

"But there's no trash can," Amu retorted.

"There's one up in the room," Rima offered.

"Well, the guys should be finished by now," Amu said as the two girls headed back to their quarters.

* * *

"Where are Rima and Amu?" Tadase asked aloud as he searched through the gift shop and lobby, finding no one and not a single hint that they were even still there, though he remembered they should be. "Well, I suppose I should just head back then."

* * *

"No! Wait! Please don't make me do this..." Kukai begged.

"You didn't want to do the challenge, you're at least going to have to do this."

Knocking resounded on the door.

"It's them. Hide in the closets!" Ikuto quietly snuck over to the door on his tip toes and silently unlocked it before retreating back into the closet filled with clothes. The lights were turned off and Kukai's mouth was muffled with cloth, though that didn't stop him from trying to scream no.

"We're coming in," Amu said as she opened the door and turned on the lights.

* * *

Soro-chan: You might be wondering where the name of the chapter fits in with the turn of events so far. Well, a bit of foreshadowing is in here, so be a good literature reader and figure things out while I go procrastinate some more on other things. Well, please review! Ja ne, minna-san!

* * *

Perverted, hot nekos visit the dreams of those who review...


End file.
